


Phooey Duck VS Technology

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [19]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Paranormal, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey's paradoxical nature creates issues with technology.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Phooey Duck VS Technology

[During a meeting]

Huey Duck: Ummm, so I called this meeting because Phooey is acting weird.

Louie Duck: That's normal for Phooey.

Huey Duck: Well he med scanned then vented.

Phooey Duck: Is that bad?

[During another Meeting]

Lena: Guys, There's something wrong with Phooey.

Violet: I agree, he's clearly some form of anomaly pretending to be a duckling.

Lena:... No. I mean I can't kill Phooey and the animations are being weird whenever I try to kill him.

Kablooie Duck: You just admitted to being an Imposter, Vote Lena.

Lena: At this point I'd prefer to get spaced.

Violet: What do you mean by weird in regards to the animations?

Lena: You know those animations where the Imposter gets killed by a crewmate? That keeps happening.

Violet: Lena, those are fan kill animations. Those can't be triggered in game. Beyond that, if you are an Imposter then you shouldn't even see the kill animations.

Dewey Duck: How is Phooey playing with us?

Louie Duck: Because he wanted to?

Dewey Duck: No. Like we know phones explode or whatever whenever Phooey touches them so how is he playing at all?

Phooey Duck: Sorry I missed the meeting, I was doing tasks.

Huey Duck: How are you doing tasks during a meeting?!

[Texts on a phone]

Della Duck: Donald.

Donald Duck: Is something wrong?

Della Duck: Phooey climbed into the TV and won't come out.

Della Duck: Also are flat screens supposed to pour static?

[Another text on a phone]

Kablooie Duck: Louie 

Kablooie Duck: I can see you read my text, answer before I make my problem into your problems

Louie Duck: K

Kablooie Duck: Phooey called 911 on me on the microwave 

Louie Duck: How?

Kablooie Duck: It doesn't matter, tell Scrooge to paid off the police

Louie Duck: Why don't you tell him?

Kablooie Duck: He blocked me for greeting him with a death threat.

Kablooie Duck: It wasn't even that bad I only said "I'm going to kill you"

[On a phone call]

Scrooge McDuck: Della? Are you there?

Della Duck: Yes. Is there something wrong?

Screen McDuck: One of the new fangled gizmos isn't working right.

Della Duck:*sigh* What is it?

Scrooge McDuck: Well the toaster keeps freezing the bread.

Della Duck: The toaster can't freeze anything.

Scrooge McDuck: I know! But the blasted thing keeps turning the bread into ice!!

Della Duck:... Did anyone use the toaster before you?

Scrooge McDuck: Yeah, Phooey but I don't really see how that... Oh. Ooooh.

[In Gyro's lab]

Gyro Gearloose:*in pride* I have built something indestructible!

Phooey Duck:*licking a lollipop, goes to touch the indestructible thing*

Gyro Gearloose:*grabs Phooey's hand and slowly moves it away from the indestructible thing* No.

Phooey Duck:*still licking the lollipop as he looks up*

Phooey Duck:*puts hand on a nearby chair*

*chair immediately falls apart*

Gyro Gearloose:*sees that, picks up Phooey and takes him away from the indestructible thing* Why don't you stand over here?

Phooey Duck:*chewing on the oversized lollipop*

Gyro Gearloose:*sternly* Don't touch anything.

Phooey Duck:*nods which somehow touches a nearby machine*

*machine starts fizzling and sparking*

Gyro Gearloose:*panicked anger* I said DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Phooey Duck:*cries because being yelled at*

*the indestructible thing unbuilds itself while literally everything else experiences dramatic and unlikely errors*

Phooey Duck:*cries even harder because his powers did this*

Gyro Gearloose:*panicked screaming of fear*

[During math study]

Dewey Duck: My calculator got a blue screen of death.

Huey Duck:*stares in disbelief* How!?! Phooey isn't even in the same room!

Phooey Duck:*having a panic attack in the background of a different room due to math*

[In Webby's room]

Webbigal Vanderquack: So Phooey causes errors in technology.

Lena: Yep.

Webbigal Vanderquack: How simple can this technology be?

Lena: He mainly does that to computers so I'm guessing it can't be too simple.

Violet Sabrewing:*holds up a old broken camera, goes to the window, takes a picture, shows them the picture*

Lena:*takes picture, baffled but shruggs* A camera is still complex.

Phooey Duck:*outside, screaming* All the ropes turned into snakes!!

Webbigal Vanderquack: I don't remember setting a trap out there. Violet, did you?

Violet Sabrewing: Yes I did. And this is proof that Phooey is some kind of Eldritch Horror pretending to be a duckling.

Lena:*worried* Vi No.


End file.
